The Delta Squad
by Rawker465
Summary: Danny, Crystal, Kate and Griffin are part of an elite group oh Halfbloods called the Delta squad. They trained at Camp HalfBlood. But when Apollo and Zeus are kidnapped by Gaea and Kronos, The Delat squad has to learn quick. Olympus is at state.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeus' P.O.V**

I sat on my throne, watching Danny go. He was running through an obstacle course. I smiled as he shocked a dummy with lightning then flew over a wall. He was just like me.

He dropped, rolled, and then sliced at another dummy. It fell, and he dived over it and cut of another dummy's legs. After that, he picked up the body and threw it at a giant Cyclops doll. The doll screeched and fell. I smiled and said, "That's my boy."

**Danny's P.O.V**

I hate training at Camp HalfBlood. If you get hit by a dummy's sword, it hurts like a real sword. Or if the Ogre eats you, you have to wait eight hours before getting out.

The only time it's fun is when it's a surprise attack drill. This was happening right about…

A dong rang. I jumped out of the plane and onto the training field. Somehow, Chiron was able to add a giant field like a battlefield to camp. I fell for a minute, enjoying the air, before I pulled the lever. The parachute shot out and I fell to the ground, harmlessly.

My friends, Griffin, Crystal, and Kate, were falling and landed next to me. If you didn't know, quests happen much more now that the monsters are able to come back. This was my squad of Demigods for quests, The Delta squad.

I signaled to the others and they ran off. Crystal, being the daughter of Poseidon, looked for a water source to defend. Kate went with Griffin. Since he was new here, he needed a medic in case. That's what Kate's here for.

I ran off. Being a son of Zeus can be great. Sometimes. I can shoot lightning and fly but I have to "Recharge" after doing them too much. I smiled at the thought that dad was watching me in Olympus, charting my every move, and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>My newest story! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Crystal and Kate. Kate is Bros4life and Crystal is Capollo4ever. Griffin and Danny are mine though.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's P.O.V**

I ran through the fields, slicing at any dummy I see. It's even more fun when you roll under them or dive over them. Their faces make a huge O and stare at you until you kill it.

I saw Griffin and Kate running and killing dummies. I looked around until I saw a dummy hiding in the grass. He was aiming at them with an explosive arrow. Sadly, he's not the only one with a bow.

I pulled out mine and shot him. He released the arrow just as mine hit him. I quickly turned and shot the arrow ten feet behind them. There was an explosion and they turned. I saluted to them and ran off.

**Griffin's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard the explosion, I knew Danny saved us. Again. I saw him salute and run off. I turned to Kate and said, "Let's continue."

See, in here, everyone has an objective. They all relate to each other. Crystal goes and finds water in case we have to stay for the night. Of course, she gets to kill, and she is a killing machine.

Danny goes and assassinates the leader or whoever. Yes, he's also our recon and leader.

Kate comes with me. Since she's a daughter of Apollo, she's good with healing. And I'm a newbie so I'll need her help. But don't mistake her for a little, innocent doctor girl. She can kill with her bare hands. In twelve different ways. But she also uses a sword, and a bow.

And we're up to me. I'm the newbie, son of Hades, who has been here less than a year and want's to scream and run away. I'm pretty good with the sword but I definitely prefer the metal staff.

Kate and I run up to a camp. We hid in the grass and checked our map. "Weird." Kate said. "This isn't supposed to be here." We sent Danny a message with our high-tech phones. You can only call your squad members or Chiron. It's also a map.

Danny and Crystal ran up to us after a few minutes. "I found water." Crystal said. Danny looked at the camp. "I'm gonna go scout. Be right back." He said and snuck up to the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Good? Great? Epic? Lame? REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's P.O.V**

I walked up to a window, staying low. I peeked in and saw Kampê. I silently swore and looked up. One of the monsters must have seen me because all of a sudden, all the monsters were staring at me. I ran back to the others and said, "We got trouble."

They looked confused until they saw the Kampê storm out of the house. Griffin and I pulled out our swords and ran forward. I sliced and one and it disinagrated. I was holding off three at once, barley staying alive. I yelled for help.

I looked real quickly and swore again. Griffin was surrounded, Kate was trying to hold them off but it wasn't working, and Crystal was shoving water in their faces, trying to distract them.

I sliced at one of the Kampê and dived over it. When I rolled on impact, I sliced the other one in half. I turned and ran to Griffin.

I sliced at one of the Kampê that were in a circle around him. I ran to his side and looked at everyone else. My life started flashing through my eyes. I remember breaking my mom's pot, then my first kiss, and everything else. I turned toward Griffin and said, "At least we'll die in combat." He smiled at me and said, "Hey, I used your tooth brush to clean the toilet." I screamed, "WHAT! YOU BASTARD!"

I jumped over him and sliced a Kampê that was about to stab him. I dived and hit another in the gut. Eventually, we killed them all. I turned to Kate, seeing she was in trouble. Crystal was lying on the ground, moaning and bleeding, and Kate was trying to help heal her. Kampê surrounded them. I charged at them and hit one in the back. It doubled over in pain, then disinagrated.

Kate stood up and punched one so hard, it didn't even disinagrate. It went flying through the air, landed twenty feet away, then disinagrated. "That's how you do it." Kate said and kept hitting. After a few minutes, the remaining Kampê ran away screaming "We will be back!"

Kate ran to Crystal and tried to help. She looked at us sadly. "She may not make it. I'll give her a little more ambrosia but if she has to much more, she could die." Griffin ran up to Crystal. "I… love you." He said and kissed her. Crystal somehow slapped him and said, "BASTARD!"

She tried to sit up but failed horribly. Griffin sat back, happy and sad. He was happy Crystal was alive but he was depressed that Crystal didn't like him back. I looked at Kate and she handed me the phone. I sent Chiron a message saying, "Mission not complete. Injured solider and camp of Kampê hidden here. Send reinforcements and a plane. Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? REVIEW! NOW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny's P.O.V**

The plane came and picked us up. While we were trying to entertain ourselves, the healers were helping Crystal. Eventually, I got so restless, I just had them put me to sleep.

I woke up with a start. Everyone else was asleep. Crystal was back and lying on the couch. There was a needle in her arm. At least she's okay. I laid back down and quickly fell asleep again.

Again, I woke with a start. The plane groaned. Everyone else was up and ready for action. Crystal was still lying on the couch. "Stay down for now Crystal." She nodded and I pulled out my bow. I opened the door and saw a tribe of Arimaspi charging at us.

I shot one with an arrow and it disinagrated. We let them charge into the room and then we attacked. Kate dived onto one and started punching it. I disinagrated then she jumped up. I put my bow away and pulled out my sword. I started slicing them rapidly. Finally, they were all gone. At least Crystal's feeling better, I thought to myself after seeing her on her feet, fighting with Griffin.

We fell onto the couches as the announcer said, "The problem is under control. We will be arriving at about 5:00. Please enjoy the ride." I passed out just as I hit the couch.

Crystal woke me up as soon as we got back. I dived out of the plane and started kissing the ground. Kate pulled me up and dragged me to dinner.

We walked into the mess hall and sat down. Immediately, my chicken, potatoes, and root beer appeared out of nowhere. I smiled and swallowed all the food instantly. That's another one of my skills. Eating a giant plate of food in two seconds flat.

I smiled as more came. My brother, Tyler, walked up and said, "Leaving any for me?" He sat down and started eating to. I was enjoying myself. Hey, when you and your friends were almost eaten by monsters twice, you'd be scarfing down food and relaxing to.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny had a dog and REVIEW was his name o'. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And REVIEW was his name O'. REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's P.O.V**

After dinner, Tyler and I walked to our cabin. I was trying to tell him about what happened to us today, but he kept staring at the tree's, acting like there was a monster in there. Eventually I got the whole story through to him. I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I was at the battlefield watching Crystal getting hurt over and over. I kept trying to run away. Because when watching your squad member almost get killed about 100 times makes you wanna scream. Then the dream changed. Chiron was in the Big house, talking to Hades. He was standing in the fire, telling Chiron something important. "Yes, Zeus was captured. Now we've lost both Apollo and Zeus." Hades said.

"Should I send a squad?" Chiron said, looking around as if someone was watching. Which, I guess I was doing. "Yes." Hades said, starting to look impatient. "Alright. I'll send Delta Squad as soon as possible." Chiron said then started to walk away. The dream changed again.

I was walking down a path with Crystal. We were smiling. Then, a giant raven appeared. It screeched something then dived at us.

I woke with a start. It was about two in the morning. I looked around. Nothing. I laid back down, staying up and thinking.

I walked to breakfast alone later. Luckily, since I was early, I got to eat with the others. When I got there, they were sitting at one table, talking, laughing, eating, and enjoying life. I hated to break the mood but I sat down and started telling them about my dream.

Kate broke the odd silence after I was done. "So Chiron's probably gonna send us on some kind of quest, trying to save Zeus and Apollo?" I looked around. "Probably." As if on cue, Chiron walked up. He looked at us then said, "Bad news. I need you to go try to find Zeus and Apollo. Apparently, they've gone missing." He said and started to walk away. "Told you." I said to Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
